


Лю

by JETTSY_oil_lok



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JETTSY_oil_lok/pseuds/JETTSY_oil_lok
Summary: Здесь нет сюжета, я тупо хотела расписать то, как они поцелуются, потому что я слабая женщина, которая хочет написать про то, как её любимый пейринг целуется
Relationships: Magna Swing/Luck Voltia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

> Долго думала над названием, в итоге как обычно взяла название рандомной песни из плейлиста, короче Один в Каное - Лю, всем рекомендую от души

Ощущение чужого лица в своих руках сводило с ума. Магна не был уверен, стоит ли он на земле, или же падает в какую-то беспросветную бездну. Не был уверен, где верх, а где низ, где право, а где лево, Магна, чёрт возьми, уже ни в чём не был уверен. Господи блядь, только не говорите, что у него сейчас трясуться руки, только не говорите-

— Ты в порядке? – слышит тихий голос. Лакк редко говорит так тихо – едва слышно и на грани шепота. Только в самые особенные моменты, чью атмосферу боится разрушить. Знаете, хобби у него такое – всё разрушать вокруг, забываясь в битвах и играх. Словно неконтролируемый ураган, срывающий всё на пути, хотя… Почему сразу “словно”? Он всегда им и был. Настоящим стихийным бедствием – ужасающим, неконтролируемым и до жути завораживающим. Прекрасный в своём вечном хаосе, как застывшее над городом цунами. Лакк всегда понимал это. Поэтому всегда был предельно трепетным со всем, что ему дорого.

— Я? Ха-ха, а с чего ты взял, что со мной что-то не так? – нервный смех. Подсознательно Магна отстраняется, едва не снимая руки с такого родного лица, но тут же сталкивается с сопротивлением холодных ладоней.

— У тебя руки трясутся.

Блядь.

Ебаный сарай, так опозориться… Вот только он так мог – и никто больше, – готов был просто сотку поставить. Потому что ну чёрт возьми да, может они и встречаются два года и давным давно съехались в одну комнату. Может быть и делят общий быт, засыпают в объятиях друг друга каждый вечер и выучили на память абсолютно все привычки друг друга, вроде того, что Лакк никогда не носит одинаковые носки и каждое утро заваривает себе малиновый чай, а Магна пьёт только крепкий кофе без сахара, но с молоком. Не смотря на всю эту херню, ДА, они всё ещё ни разу не целовались и если раньше это не особо так и заботило огненного волшебника, то в последнее время он видел в этом глобальное преступление.

Магна пытался… Он честно пытался, но чёрт возьми, он не настолько уверен в себе, как хочет показаться. Особенно в вопросах любви. И особенно в тех самых моментах, где эту любовь надо проявлять. Ну не умеет, блядь, он! Просто не у м е е т.

И вот эта вся неловкость висит между ними… Сколько? Настолько остро конечно, около месяца, наверное, но если смотреть на вопрос в общем, то… Всегда?

Магна хочет провалиться под землю.

И поцеловать наконец эти чертовы губы.

И он уже просто запутался, о чём мечтает сильнее.

— Н-наверное… – выдыхает он и всё-таки пытается отстраниться. Но хватка холодных пальцев не ослабевает. У Лакка они всегда почему-то до жути холодные. Он отшучивается что для того, чтобы Магна их грел, но вот Магну это всегда напрягало. Он не медик, конечно, но подозревал, что руки-ледышки не особый показатель здоровья. Лакк на это всегда только глаза и закатывал. Говорит, что у Магны из-за его слишком высокой теплоты тела искаженное восприятие температур и он преувеличивает. Но Магна знал, что у Асты руки хоть и грубые но тёплые, у Ноэль тоже. У Чарми, Грей, Финрала, капитана Ями, да кого угодно! Тёплые по-разному, но всё же тёплые! И только у одного Лакка холодные, если их не отогреть конечно. А он всё говорит, что фигня это всё и ложь и всё у него в порядке.

Как ребёнок же, ей богу…

— Ты в порядке? – повторяет он уже громче, серьёзнее. Волнуется. Очевидно, что волнуется. На последних заданиях и тренировках Магна работает как угашеный, а тот смотрит на него всегда таким протяжным взглядом. Переживает, чтобы он не переусердствовал, а Магна бесится с этого постоянно. Как будто он настолько тупой и своих пределов не знает, ха! Вот ещё. 

— Да. То есть нет… То есть… Ааа, черт, я не знаю…

Почему это всё так смущает? Магна снова подсознательно тянет на себя руки. Отстраняется. Тупая привычка всегда уходить подальше от неудобных ситуаций.

— Магна.

Лакк сжимает его руки крепче. И медленно-медленно возвращает их на место. На свои щёки. Смотрит твердо своими голубыми-голубыми глазами, которые по мнению Магны надо бы запретить. Персональная атака.

— Яяя…

— Ты? – он улыбается тепло-тепло. Громовой волшебник действительно просто не может сдержать улыбки, смотря на своего такого неловкого парня. И кто бы мог подумать, что этот тупой и до жути громкий панк умеет смущенно отводить взгляд и краснеть как школьник по поводу и без? Да никто. Абсолютно.

Магна выдыхает сквозь крепко сцепленные зубы. Он чувствует как горят его уши и шея, чувствует взгляд глубоких глаз, чувствует едва заметную улыбку на тонких потресканных губах и ЧЁРТ, он снова думает о них. И снова сумасшедшая идея посещает его голову. Идея, что он действительно может их поцеловать и не один раз.

Магна любил их отношения до жути простые и в какой-то мере более дружеские, чем какие-либо другие. Но блядь. Ему не хватало чего-то, что за эти два года имело бы явный намек, что они в отношениях и эти отношения серьёзны. Больше, чем постоянные объятия, совместные завтраки, споры, драки, чего в их жизни хватало и до признания друг другу. Им действительно комфортно вместе. Это действительно самые счастливые два года за всю его жизнь. И Магна действительно хотел бы хоть раз ощутить, как это – целовать того, кого любишь больше жизни.

Магна действительно сходит с ума.

— Я… Хочу поцеловать тебя.

Хотя, если честно, уже давно сошёл.

Лакк смотрит на него удивленно, словно не до конца понимая сказанное. Несколько раз просто мигает и… начинает смеяться. Чистым и заливным смехом. А Магна думал, что ситуация уже не может стать более неловкой.

— И вот это ты так долго пытался сказать? – парень щурится и всё ещё тихо хихикает. Улыбается широко-широко и выглядит до жути счастливым и довольным. Это значит да? Или ему просто смешно с такой глупости? Магна не в состоянии этого понять.

Молчание затягивается на несколько секунд и огненный парень кажется всё это время просто не дышит. Тишина действительно гробовая – никаких посторонних звуков – и это напрягает до жути. Лакк опускает взгляд и отвечает тихо-тихо:

— Знаешь… Я тоже…

Магна не верит, что это всё происходит с ним здесь и сейчас. Он просто не может поверить. Он не понимает, кажется ли ему, или он действительно тянется к любимому лицу. Кажется ему, или Лакк тянется к нему в ответ. Он проигрывал эту сцену множество раз в голове. Иногда перед сном, поправля пушистую копну соломеных волос, что уютно умостилась на его груди, иногда посреди дня после долгих тренировок, когда адреналин ещё не до конца выветрился, а мысли кажутся чем-то отдельным от твоей головы. Иногда в тихие вечера, вроде этого, когда алый закат бросал мягкие блики на весь мир, но почему-то самые мягкие лучи всегда доставались лицу и рукам одного уж слишком улыбчивого парня.

Ебануться.

Ведь это действительно их первый поцелуй.

Самый, чёрт возьми, настоящий.

Он не знает, что он делает, он не знает, что происходит, не знает, что нужно и чувствует настоящую панику. Кто бы раньше ему сказал, что целоваться настолько страшно… Тонкие пальцы зарываются в его укладку, и честно, он бы действительно возмутился (потому что, между прочим, потратил на неё практически целый час!), вот только не может. Не может думать сейчас о чём-то другом, кроме того, что ему страшно пиздец и невероятно хорошо. В отличии от рук, губы у Лакка тёплые до безумия. И Магна не знает, куда ему деть свои, потому что локти неудобно торчат в стороны, а ладони всё ещё на щеках его любимого и он почему-то не в состоянии ими даже пошевелить.

Мысли роятся в голове, перекрывая одна другую. “Это реальность?”, “Всё было так просто?”, “Я придурок”, “Господи, как же я его люблю”, “Стало холоднее?”, “Блядский ветер, ууу, ненавижу” – всё это путалось, перетекало из одного в другое, создавая какой-то жуткий хаос. И Магна в полной мере ощутил, что такое переизбыток чувств. Далёкие воспоминания отозвались какой-то странной ностальгией о тех давних временах, в которых он ещё не успел в полной мере забыть это состояние. И почему-то он почувствовал просто ужасную неловкость. Он боится пошевелиться, боится сделать что-то не так, кажется что он вот-вот свалиться на бок на жёсткую траву и если это будет действительно так, то он сдохнет от смущения.

И он действительно падает.

Лакк заливается чистым смехом, пока он лежит и не понимает почему весь мир перевернулся, а как только до него доходит, громкое "АААА, БЛЯДЬ" раздаётся по округе. Он хочет провалиться под землю.

— Вставай уже, придурок, мы не закончили, – лёгким движением Лакк приводит его обратно в сидячее состояние, всё ещё тихо хихикая, – И расслабься уже ты, ей богу. Ужасно, как можно быть таким нервным, это вообще-то для здоровья вредно.

Магна отмахивается и что-то неразборчиво бросает. Что-то определенно нецензурное, потому что по-другому просто не умеет. Отводит взгляд и ерошит свою и так испорченную причёску, в которой затесались уже несколько сухих листов. Но когда Лакк проявляет инициативу закончить начатое – не отстраняется. Он думает, что теперь никогда в жизни не сможет убежать от напоминаний об этом инциденте и вечных подколов. Но сейчас это уходит на третий план. Потому что губы у Лакка хоть и сухие, но лишь одним прикосновением могут заставить забыть обо всём на свете.

Магна чувствует себя до ужаса неловким, потому что он буквально задыхается от ощущений. Он чувствует, как дрожат его веки, чувствует чужое дыхание на своей коже, чувствует как в так ему едва поднимается и едва опускается чужое лицо. Он чувствует слишком многое и не в состоянии осознать, что ему с этим делать.

— Я люблю тебя, – шепчет он, лишь на секунду отстраняясь, и вот уже чувствует как Лакк просто улыбается ему в губы. Магна всё ещё не верит. Это не может быть правдой, просто не может.

— Тц, не обязательно повторять это так часто, придурок.

И он облегчённо выдыхает. Голос Лакка для него уже давно своеродный антистресс, способный принести трезвости в его голове в любой ситуации. Он чувствует, как потихоньку расслабляется и отвечает:

— А вдруг забыл.

Магна тоже улыбается. Не до конца осознаёт почему, но не может просто не расплываться в улыбке.

— Ты за кого меня принимаешь?

Он слышит это раздражённое шипение где-то возле уха. Бесится. Определённо бесится.

— За Лакка Волтию, бытовую катастрофу и мистера Я-забыл-какой-сегодня-день-и-сколько-осталось-до-зарплаты.

И он снова улыбается. Потому что есть в этой казалось бы новой, максимально чужой и жутко неловкой ситуации для него что-то родное и знакомое. В конце концов это просто Лакк, который если и будет ржать с него из-за его тупизма, то явно не сейчас, а найдёт для этого лучший повод. И пока ему ничего не грозит. Пока...

— Но такое я не забуду никогда, можешь не надеяться.

И тихий смех. Магна не понимает, откуда он вдруг чувствует себя таким счастливым, а Лакк недоумевает, почему всё ещё не чувствует необходимости так или иначе подколоть Магну. Им просто до жути хорошо.

— Кстати, а какой сегодня день? – казалось бы, они сейчас заняты, но Лакка действительно это волновало, потому что будем честны, ориентирование во времени – не его конёк. Да и целоваться в тишине? Это же скучно!

— Ммм, с утра был вторник.

— А сейчас?

— Сейчас не уверен. Ни в чём не уверен, – буквально выдыхает Магна. По всему телу бегут мурашки и, честно говоря, он абсолютно без понятия, как всё ещё не лишился чувств. Даже не смотря на то, что сейчас он себя чувствует в разы увереннее и спокойнее, чем ещё несколько минут назад.

— Окееей… А до зарплаты когда?

Он его дразнит. Определённо дразнит, потому что...

— Я тебя умоляю, нам её выдали позавчера! – шипит Магна.

Но так или иначе парень выглядит удивленным. Огненный маг закатывает глаза и не желая сейчас ни на что отвлекаться просто зарывает руки в слишком мягкие и светлые волосы.

— Правда? – тихо удивляется он.

— Не, блядь, я тут сижу вру тебе, — произносит на выдохе, и проводя носом по чужой скуле, прикрывая глаза тихо-тихо говорит: – Умоляю, я тут думаю с трудом…

— О да, и поэтому прекрасно помнишь какой сегодня день и график каждого, – снова смеется. Ну нет, это уже настоящее издевательство…

— Я не помню график ка…

— Действительно? – Лакк прерывает его на полуслове, и явно что-то собирается выкинуть. Магна чувствует это по его улыбке, по еле слышной насмешке в голосе, по тому, как он поворачивает голову и чёрт возьми, он уверен, что прямо сейчас этот придурок по-хитрому щурится. Он не видит этого, но чувствует каким-то шестым чувством, – Когда у нас там у Ями отпуск начинается?

Магна молчит лишь мгновение.

— Пятница… Следующая пятница. А вернётся через шесть дней, или около того.

И Лакк снова смеётся.

— Господи, я встречаюсь с ходячим календарём! – начинает вертеться и выкручиваться из его объятий и Магна непроизвольно рычит. "Да сядь ты уже, блядь, ровно" – проносится в его голове, пока Лакк пытается усесться поудобнее, – Ммм… Ты теперь мой личный календарь. Мне нравится…

— Ооо, только не говори, что ты встречаешься со мной только из-за этого…

— Но почему? – Лакк настолько удивляется этому вопросу, что даже отстраняется, а Магна чисто по инерции тянется за ним, – Ты ещё готовить умеешь.

Тишина. А потом Магна начинает громко и просто неистово ржать. Нет, ну такое сморозить…

— И целуешься неплохо, честно говоря, – Лакк говорит это вдумчиво, смотря в сторону, словно анализируя целый свод своих личных причин, – Правда неловкий до жути, но это даже… Своего рода мило?

Магна закашливается и пытается скрыть румянец, потому что ну вот опять он его просто ставит в неловкое положение парой фраз, а самому хоть бы хны. Будто… будто в этом и нет ничего такого? Чел, это их первый поцелуй, или в их паре только Магна безнадёжный романтик, придающий таким вещам столько значения?

Ну, в принципе… Так наверное и есть?

— В конце-концов, я тебя просто люблю. Не знаю почему… Ты типа… Ммм, не могу подобрать слово…

— Ахуенный.

— Во! – парень щёлкнул пальцами, – Оно самое!

А Магна шумно выдохнул, пряча лицо, чтобы не выдать как сильно его смущают подобные комплименты. Да и в принципе любые комплименты.

— Я тебя тоже люблю, – тихо добавляет он.

— Да-да, я в курсе. Ты уже говорил, – отмахнулся Лакк, снова пытаясь найти себе положение поудобнее. Есть в этом его немного потрёпаном виде с совсем немного припухшими губами, что-то что заставляло Магну дышать через раз. И как у него только выходит быть постоянно настолько беззаботным? Магне бы в себя прийти не мешало…

— А я напоминаю, – упорно отвечает огненный волшебник.

— А мне незачем напоминать! – парирует громовой.

— А, то есть мне есть зачем?

— Да, – Лакк произносит это, как нечто само собой разумеющееся и тут уже Магна ничего не находит, чтобы ответить. Потому что всё-таки сейчас ему тяжело думать о чём-то другом, кроме того, что, чёрт возьми, они поцеловались. И это блядская реальность. Ему... Ему нужно время осознать всё это.

“Пизда” – отвечает он про себя.

— Кстати. Мне понравилось целоваться. Повторим? – смотрит на него как ни в чём не бывало. Боже, неужели ему действительно всё нипочём?

Но если так подумать над его предолжением… То Магна действительно не против. Даже за. Потому что, будучи честным с собой, он уже признался себе, что целоваться с Лакком действительно классно.

Он что-то утвердительно промычал и вот чужая рука аккуратно придерживает его воротник и Магна снова не чувствует земли под ногами и окружающего пространства.

Когда-то он возможно привыкнет к этому.

**Возможно**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А вы не ждали? А никто не ждал

— А с Магной всё в порядке? – внезапно поинтересовалась Ноэль, нервно тормоша свои серебряные волосы. Она часто так делает бессознательно, когда переживает за кого-то, но не хочет этого показать. Знала бы, что это наоборот – выдаёт её с поличным, наверняка бы приложила все усилия, чтобы избавиться этой “вредной” привычки. “Потому что негоже особе знатных кровей спускаться до проблем обычных смертных, нужно держать лицо” – повторяла она сама себе слова вдолбленные в неё с самого детства и всё равно бежала сломя голову на помощь своим соотрядникам, всё равно удостоверялась, что Аста ничего не забыл на миссии и не рвался в бой с травмами (в последнее время это стало намного большей проблемой ввиду их такого длительного сотрудничества и постоянного сражения). Всё равно по первому зову шла знакомить новичков с порядком их отряда, терпеливо отвечая на все, даже самые глупые вопросы и помогала даже в самых маленьких и незначительных просьбах. Но это всё еще не повод отрекаться от манер и терять лицо! Не повод, она сказала!

Ванесса, к которой обращалась молодая принцесса сонно подняла голову и пьяным взглядом обвела комнату.

— Не, не в порядке, – спустя мгновение заключила она и снова уронила голову на подушку. Вчера у неё было ужасно сложное задание по защите какого-то города от внезапно напавших бандитов вместе с Финралом и Грей. Так и не было понятно, что именно случилось – розоволосая ведьма после всего выхлебала бутылку вина и завалилась уставшая спать. Финрал сразу же сбежал к своей любимой Финессе и до сих пор не вернулся, а Грей… С ней всегда было достаточно трудно находить общий язык, так что тот факт, как прошло задание так и остался за завесой тайны.

В зале особо никого и не было. Только Гошу, как обычно увиливающий от обязанностей ради того, чтобы лишний раз подоставать новеньких историями, какая его младшая сестра замечательная и что уже собирается вступать в их достаточно странный отряд и собственно… Сами новички. Ну это помимо уже заявленных раньше Ноэль, Ванессы и Магны.

“Держать лицо, не показывать слишком много беспокойства”, – как мантру повторяла себе под нос Ноэль. Но как тут не показывать беспокойства, если вечно орущий Магна, который только и ищет поводов абы пособачиться с Лакком, сидит тихо в углу над уже по обыкновению скинутыми ему отчетами. Капитан их никогда не любил заполнять, а Нахт терпеть не мог всё, что хоть как-то касалось его обязанностей вице-капитана. Финрал научился со временем говорить нет и незаметно линять по своим делам, ведь в конце концов Финесса много болеет и ей нужен уход, да и обязанности в его семейном доме тоже никто не отменял. Так что бумажная работа скинулась в итоге по цепочке на следующего безотказного. Явно не последнего, потому что всё ещё существуют Аста (и Ноэль), но Магна так-то постарше их был и опытнее, и не так загружен новыми обязанностями и последствиями дьявольских контрактов. Так что вот так это как-то и случилось.

Вот только обычно он всегда их оставлял до последних сроков, а когда всё-таки садился, то громко комментировал и ругался на всё подряд. Канцелярские ошибки, слишком большие расходы и разрушения впоследствии заданий, очередные отрицательные звёзды, экстренные задания в час, когда как назло все разъехались. А так сидел себе и тихонько что-то калякал, только что-то постоянно шипя себе под нос и кривляясь. Временами он поднимал голову и протяжно смотрел в стену. Молча. Не отводя даже взгляда от одной единственной точки. А потом тряс головой и снова продолжал сидеть за отчетами. Улыбаясь.

Чёрт возьми, это ведь реально пугало.

— Что там? – начала издалека молодая принцесса, нервно поправляя волосы.

— А? – непонимающе ответил Магна, тупо упёршись взглядом в незаметно подошедшую девушку.

— Отчёты, – повторила она, – Что пишут?

— А.. – многозначительный ответ, – Да как обычно. Пишут, что мы дохуя проблем королевству делаем. Вот это вот, – он кивнул в сторону спящей ведьмы, – вчера устроили такой погром, что там сами бандиты прихуели. Но зато говорят шпиона какого-то вражеского нашли, сейчас допрос ведут, да молчит падла такая. И вот как, блядь, скажи мне можно было умудриться полностью уничтожить целых, сука, три поля посевов? А вот они умудрились…

Ноэль внимательно вслушивалась в недовольное бурчание и всё не могла не думать о том, что будь Магна в нормальном состоянии – выпытывать причины его недовольства не пришлось бы точно. Здесь определённо что-то было не так.

— И во сколько это нам обойдётся?

— В БЛЯДСКИЕ ТРИ ЗВЕЗДЫ, – внезапно резко взвыл Магна, со всех сил бросая перо на стол. Новички шарахнулись от такого шума – прямо подскочили на месте – и с опаской посмотрели на старшего товарища по отряду. Сама же Ванесса только сладко потянулась во сне синхронно со своей любимицей Руж, что так-то тоже лежала и отдыхала.

— О… – только и смогла ответить она.

— Потому что ну, КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ, эти придурки разрушили именно, блядь, королевские посевы с какой-то особенной там хуйнёй, которую несколько лет выводили какие-то там эксперты. Нет бы там обычную какую-то пшеничку или картошку, на худой конец…

"Если бы они разворотили поле с картошкой – Аста бы расстроился" – внезапно поймала себя на мысли Ноэль и покачала головой, тут же отгоняя все лишние размышления.

Магна интерпретировал этот жест по-своему.

— Вот я тоже так подумал, что НУ НЕ МОГЛИ они устроить что-то настолько пизданутое. А нет, блядь. Ещё как могли.

И снова уткнулся в отчёты, бурча себе что-то под нос. Уже громче и недовольнее, но всё ещё безумно далеко от его обычного тона. Ноэль посмотрела на него внимательнее. Магна на самом деле был мастером закрываться в нужный момент. Запросто ответил на её вопрос и уткнулся в работу. "Я занят" – говорила вся его поза.

"Я всё-таки хочу узнать, что не так" – пронеслось в голове.

В такие моменты не помогали никакие обходные пути и попытки вывести на нужную ноту. Да и стоит признаться, сама Ноэль была не так уж хороша в этом.

Вдох.

Выдох.

Выход из этой ситуации оставался только один единственный.

— Магна ты как вообще сам? Всё нормально?

Спросить прямо.

— А? – и снова обезоруживающий вопрос. Ну ничего. Ноэль может быть и гордая, но повторить ей не составит труда.

— Я говорю ты часом не забо-

— Нет, нет, я тебя услышал, – Магна поднял руки вверх, останавливая Ноэль на полу-слове, – С чего ты вообще взяла, что со мной что-то не так? Типа… Какого хрена?

— Ты ведешь себя странно…

— В смысле, блядь?

— Да потому что…

— Эй, Магна! – послышался певучий голос со входа, – Пойдём на задание!

Огненный маг только цыкнул раздражённо, скорее из простой привычки, чем из собственного негодования. Бросил перо прямо на стол и явно не собираясь продолжать пыхтеть над дрянными бумажками, крикнул в отместку:

— Какое к чёрту задание? У меня тут дел невпроворот вообще-то.

— Да брось ты! Во, смотри какую прелесть мне наш вице-кэп поручил, – радостный, как малое дитя, Лакк кинул под нос бумажку с изъяснительными о деле каких-то там ублюдков, грабящих и берущих в плен селян очередной деревни в захолустье, – Тут написано, что они с собой какого-то зверя мистического возят, который кислотой плюётся, прикинь!

— Херня это всё, заклинание чьё-то – не больше. Сам справишься, – вопреки своим словам, Магна поправлял свои новые байкерские перчатки и сгребал в кучу все бумаги. Голос звучал раздражённо, но вот лицо было умиротворённо-расслабленым. Ноэль всё ещё внимательно следила за этими двумя, не бросая своих мыслей, что всё-таки с её старшим товарищем что-то не так.

— Да ты дослу-ушай, – протянул Лакк, бесцеремонно садясь на стол, опрокидывая всяческую канцелярскую мелочь, чем вызвал недовольное шипение и осуждающий взгляд от своего напарника, – Если судить по свидетельствам очевидцев, там есть маг такой… – он прищурился, – Особенный.

Выждал небольшую паузу, не скрывая восхищения, пялясь на Магну, выжидая его предположений около нескольких секунд. И не понятно было, то глаза его искрятся от предвкушения новой битвы, то от того, что смотрел он на своего парня. Ноэль, как дева умная, отметила про себя, что скорее всего то на то и пришлось и продолжила внимательно следить.

— Изумрудный! – вскинув указательный палец к потолку, не сдерживая восторга вскрикнул Лакк.

— Да в смысле, блядь, опять нелегал какой-то из Алмазов? – возмутился в свою очередь Магна – Куда вообще Марс смотрит...

Лакк лишь закатил глаза.

— А то ты не знаешь куда. У них там сейчас катастрофа на катастрофе, не до мерзавцев-любителей через границы побегать. Говорят собираются помощь у Сердца просить. Ну или у нас по дружбе старой. К нам-то ближе добираться в конце концов.

Магна протяжно вздохнул. Если помощь будут просить у Клевера, то тут уже без разговоров Быков завербуют, а это опять куча бумаг и подписей. И опять он не сможет отказать. И чёрт возьми, если это всё будет действительно так, возможность лишний раз развеяться упускать просто нельзя. И не то, чтобы он действительно собирался её упускать даже до этих известий.

— Ужасно, – выдохнул он, но всё таки направляясь к выходу, так и не дав словесного согласия на помощь в деле. Лакку, честно говоря, оно и не особо то и нужно было. Он ещё до того, как открыл эти поручения от Нахта сразу знал, что обязательно вытащит Магну вместе с ним порезвиться.

— Разве?

— Ты сейчас сомневаешься в том, что катастрофы это ужасно или как? – огненный маг смерил раздражённым взглядом своего вечно уж слишком легкомысленного напарника. Тот пожал плечами. Невозможно забавная картина, особенно учитывая то, какое невинное лицо он при этом делает. Магна ловит себя на мысли, что если бы не эта вечная улыбка и безумно тёплые глаза, он бы давным давно сошёл с ума от всего того дерьма, что случалось в его жизни. Одним прыжком, Лакк оказался рядом с ним и дружески толкнул в бок.

— Хватит дуться, у нас же задание! Ну, кто из нас больше бандитов уложит, м? Как думаешь? – лепетал тот ему что-то под ухо.

— Иди ты. Как ребёнок, ей богу, – бросил Магна, по пути захватывая свою жилетку с крючка, – Очевидно же, что это буду я.

Он улыбался.

Самой счастливой улыбкой, на которую только был способен.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо большое за прочтение! Кому что, а лично мне фидбэк... Пожалуйста...
> 
> 17.09.2020: Изменено! Я добавила немножко больше описаний и буквально парочку сцен, чтобы было красивше и оно определённо так и есть


End file.
